Ride On
by Eschatological
Summary: Two beings stood at the water's edge in amiable silence, occasionally seeming to smile at one another. Together for many years, these two had a bond that most of us could only dream of. One was a small woman. One was a small mare. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Hello, Hello!

Here is a simple musing of mine that I have put to paper (rather, computer) for (hopefully) your enjoyment!

I suppose I require a _DISCLAIMER_ so here it is:

I own nothing related to any of Tolkein's fabulous works. I own Dolledhiel and Marilla and that is all! I am not making any profit from this work; it is purely for the enjoyment of anyone who cares to read it.

**Enjoy, leave a review and for GOD SAKES tell me of any spelling errors!**

**Happy Trails,**

_**Eschatological**_

**Chapter One**

Two beings stood at the water's edge peering into the depths of the stream, here and there glimpsing minnows of many colours flit among the crevices of their watery home. Both were resting in amiable silence, occasionally seeming to smile at one another. Together for many years, these two had a stronger bond that most of us mere mortals can dream of, for they could speak mind to mind. One was a small woman. One was a small mare.

_'Darling, we should go back home now. I need to feed the other horses.' _remarked the young lady Marilla to her companion. She received no reply from the horse, only an eye-roll and an impatient huff of the nostrils.

_'Yes, I know the other horses are far beneath such a fine specimen as you. However, while __you__ may be more than capable of caring for yourself, your stablemates depend on me for their dinner. We will come back here again, meleth nin.' _

Pricking her ears at the praise Marilla bestowed on her, Dolledhiel rubbed her nose in the hand she was offered, nibbling daintily at the carrot resting there.

_'Flattery will get you nowhere, Marilla. Carrots, however…' _Dolledhiel munched happily.

Marilla leapt lightly onto Dolledhiel's bare back and the two made their way back to the homestead at an easy trot. Reaching an open field, Marilla leaned forward and whispered a single word to her mount, 'Sûl!' and the mare gathered her feet beneath her and galloped as if she were racing the earth itself. Feeling the wind through her hair, the young woman laughed aloud, joining with the thundering percussion of the mare's hooves to create an altogether unique symphony.

Upon returning to Menel-Ando Farm, Marilla quickly brushed Dolledhiel, scratching particularly vigorously in her favourite spot, her belly button. Kissing her nose, Marilla bustled around the barn, dishing out hay and grain to the thirty horses residing there.

While marking a few changes to the feed inventory, Marilla heard a mild commotion in the barn.

'Dolledhiel is the prettiest horse I've ever seen!' piped a small voice.

'She must be the queen of all the horses!' another added in.

'I love you, Dollie!' cooed the first child.

'She's so smart! And she has the prettiest rider too.' A third voice supplied.

_'It is so tiresome being admired by all these obnoxious human foals, Marilla.'_

_'Oh, you insolent mare, you know you like it. You're only encouraging them with all that batting of your eyelashes and nuzzling them, you know.'_

_'Well now! I did no such thing' _replied the horse as she blew affectionately in the ear of the nearest little girl, eliciting squeals and giggles from the children.

Chuckling to herself, Marilla greeted her first group of students for the evening, helping them prepare their ponies for the lesson. A few hours later, once all the children were sent home with their parents and the horses had been settled down for the night, Marilla made her way to the farmhouse that she shared with her dear friend and business partner, Irene.

Irene was sitting on the sofa curled in a blanket reading a book. Her dog, Coal was sprawled at her feet, snoring. Smiling at the scene before her, Marilla silently approached and kissed Irene on the top of her head before sitting down on the couch with her. Coal snorted, rolled over and ignored the happenings of the world, as usual.

'How was your day, beloved?' Marilla inquired.

'Rather uneventful, I'm afraid. Nothing out of the ordinary. I was bored to tears. Entirely… oh… well, I've run out of words to express my boredom.' Irene babbled, not making eye contact with her friend.

'What are you hiding, mellon nin? I daresay I know you better then that.'

Smiling sheepishly, Irene slowly uncovered her left hand from under her book and showed it to Marilla.

'Alae! Im gelir an le! No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn!'

I am so happy for you! May all the stars shine upon your path.

'Marilla, you know I cannot understand you when you ramble in that language of yours. Speak English please, dear heart.'

'Forgive me meleth! I am thrilled to hear of your engagement to Fernando. When did this happen? How? Where? Tell me everything!'

The two friends stayed up until the early hours of the morning talking about wedding details, romantic ideas and love. They laughed together until the sun was just starting to appear on the horizon, sending waves of rose and orange across the morning, lighting up their beloved farm. When Irene had finally fallen to sleep, Marilla kissed her forehead before going to visit Dolledhiel, leaving a note on the table to her dearest friend. She quickly showered and dressed in breeches, a polo shirt and tall riding boots, pausing to examine her reflection in the mirror.

Marilla sighed. She did not look like anyone else she knew. She was small, no taller then most of her 12-year old students. She was often mistaken for a child until folks got a better look at what was clearly an adult body in addition to a wisdom and sadness within her features that does not exist in the faces of children. Her hair was curly, so dark to almost be black and descended well beyond her shoulders. Pale skin, fey arched brows and high cheekbones contributed to an ethereal, almost otherworldly beauty about the young woman. Her eyes, however, often drew a second glance from people seeing her for the first time. Wide and framed with long lashes, Marilla had one eye of deepest sapphire and one eye of brilliant, forest green. Marilla was not displeased with her appearance; indeed, it mattered very little to her. However, she preferred to blend in. Her appearance simply made this rather difficult.

_'We are training cross-country today, Doll!' _Marilla stated to her mare.

_'Oh! I Anor hílol, Marilla. It is a beautiful day for cross-country.'_ The mare licked her lips happily, anticipating the day's adventure.

The sun is shining, Marilla.

The pair made their way through the forest, stopping for a moment by their favourite stream. Dolledhiel began to splash in the water, drinking in the cool, crisp refreshment. Smiling at her mare acting as if she was a filly once again, Marilla gradually descended deep into her own thoughts.

Menel-Ando Farm used to be owned by her father, Andrew. The farm had been in the family for generations, and after Andrew died, Marilla inherited the well-established business. Andrew had caused many changes to the farm for the better, using kind methods to train the horses, rather than the harsh, unrefined 'breaking horses' that his forefathers practiced. Horses at Menel-Ando were bred and trained for Three-Day Eventing, which Marilla and Dolledhiel showed regularly at the elite levels of competition, despite the mare's small stature. Horses were happy and well-cared for; they truly enjoyed their jobs whether it be lesson horse or competition mount.

Andrew had died of what he himself called a broken heart when Marilla was eighteen. He had waited until Marilla was old enough to take care of herself and Menel-Ando until he allowed himself to succumb to the loneliness he felt from the loss of his wife and soul mate. He was an excellent father and Marilla loved him and still pined daily for him, five years later. He had taught her about horses and how to treat the entire earth responsibly and kindly. He instilled in his daughter a desire for learning and an empathy for those around her. A typical American cowboy, Andrew had still taken the time to teach his young daughter her mother's language, keeping her legacy alive.

Marilla's mother had died when her small daughter was but three years old. The only memory of her mother that Marilla still possessed was being held by small hands that were much stronger then they seemed. Looking up, she saw a face, but could not determine specific features; the memory was simply too hazy. The lady was singing a song in a clear, soft voice.

Ú i vethed nâ i onnad.

Si boe ú-dhanna.

Ae ú-esteli, esteliach nad.

Estelio han, estelio han.

Estelio!

Estelio han.

Estelio veleth.

This is not the end, it is the beginning.

You cannot falter now.

If you don't trust this, trust nothing else.

Trust this, trust this.

Trust!

Trust this.

Trust love.

Dolledhiel approached Marilla where she was sitting with her back against a young willow tree, looking up though the branches to the wispy clouds overhead. The young woman's lips were moving, and Dolledhiel could hear the words that she was forming within her mind. Gradually, the lip movements turned to coherent words, then to sweet music. Marilla rose slowly and hugged her mare's neck, singing the song she had learned from her mother many years ago. Concerned, the horse nuzzled her human, seeking to give comfort as she felt Marilla's sadness.

_'Im maer, Dolledhiel. Gen hannon, mellon nin.' _Marilla consoled the mare. _'Do not worry, I have not forgotten about our cross country adventure! Are you ready?'_

I am well, Dolledhiel. I thank you, my friend.

The mare bobbed her head vigorously and the two friends continued on their way, looking forward to the day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Marilla grinned as her mare picked up a forward, upbeat canter toward the first obstacle on the rugged cross country course. A simple vertical, it posed no problem to the partnership, yet adrenaline and anticipation sped through their veins nonetheless. Marilla inhaled the sweet, crisp air as Dolledhiel sailed over the hurdle, clearing it by at least double the actual height of it.

_'Silly girl! You will waste your energy by over-jumping everything, you know.'_ Marilla laughingly chastised her mount.

_'I know you can stay with my over-zealous efforts, darling. It's __fun__!' _Dolledhiel replied, throwing a playful buck to emphasize her point.

Approaching a particularly tricky combination, Marilla noticed a distinct white shape on the outskirts of the forest, seeming to watch the young woman and her horse. Flicking her eyes quickly back to the task at hand, Marilla felt Dolledhiel's tension beneath her and knew the mare had noticed the same silhouette. The pair successfully maneuvered the first obstacle, a jump followed by a drop into a water complex. Cantering through the refreshing water, Marilla concentrated on the final vertical leading out of the water, trying to ignore the foreboding instincts within her. As Dolledhiel gathered herself and leapt over the large oxer, Marilla gasped as the entire world around her turned blinding white.

The only thing known to both mare and rider was the piercingly bright light and the comforting feeling of the remaining closeness to one another. Dolledhiel landed and immediately skidded to a stop, quivering violently. Marilla leaned forward and grasped the mare's mane in her hands as tight as possible. _I won't let go._ Gradually the light faded and as her eyes adjusted, Marilla looked about, frantically attempting to decipher her new surroundings. Letting forth a terrified whinny, Dolledhiel whirled around and reared, nearly unseating the equally frightened Marilla.

_'Sedho, Dolledhiel. No diriel.'_

Quiet, Dolledhiel. Be watchful.

_'Marilla, what happened? What is going on? Where are we? How did…'_

_'Shush, mare. I need to think.'_ Marilla snapped at Dolledhiel for the first time in their entire relationship. Slightly surprised, the small horse heeded her request.

Marilla swung her leg over the saddle, landing lightly beside Dolledhiel, giving her a conciliatory scratch on the neck. Looping the reins over her arm, she beckoned to the mare to follow her, trying to get a sense of her surroundings.

The two appeared to be deep in an untouched forest. Gone were the species of plants that Marilla was used to; there were no spruce trees, no daisies, no dandelions. In their stead, great trees grew with a diameter so large that it could fit at least four horses within the breadth of the trunk itself. The air felt different; it was dry and stagnant, even within such a place of growth. There was little to be seen aside from scores of branches above, shielding most of the sunlight. Very few small plants grew with not a cheery flower in sight. Over the ground, leaf litter and roots were the only objects creating any variance to the deep brown soil. Hearing a skittering animal, Dolledhiel startled and Marilla whipped around to discover a small rodent disappear under a giant root.

_'Well, sweetheart, what can your equine instincts tell us?'_ Marilla asked for Dolledhiel's opinion.

_'My dam always said watch closely where you are going, but that is clearly not an option right now. She said if your eyes did not work to follow your nose and when that fails, follow your ears. But all I smell is the rotting leaves and some rodent manure. And it is so quiet, Marilla, all I hear is our breathing and…' _Dolledhiel paused suddenly. _'Marilla, I hear a stream!'_

_'Take us to it, you wonderful mare!'_ Marilla removed the bridle from Dolledhiel's head and vaulted light into the saddle, allowing her best friend to follow her ears and her instincts.

They reached the stream without incident. Marilla cautiously dipped her hand in the gently flowing water and found it surprisingly cool and crisp. There were no fish to be seen, but along the edge, a plant resembling a water lily was swaying gently.

_'Do you think it is safe to drink?'_ Marilla inquired.

_'My eyes and my nose say so, mellon nin.'_ The mare replied, succeeding in lightening the tension.

_'I have limited carrots in my pocket, Doll, but I daresay you have earned one. We must ration them however, for we do not know how long we will be here or where the nearest town is. So don't be too greedy!'_ Marilla was half-serious, half-teasing.

_'Very funny Marilla.'_ The mare looked scornfully at her as she daintily accepted the small treat. _'You should really have a drink, delicate human. I can tend for myself, but you are much harder to take care of.'_

Laughing, Marilla stooped and sipped the refreshing water, immediately feeling rejuvenated and her moral strengthened. Dolledhiel followed suit.

_'This seems a safe enough location, meleth. We should probably rest here for the night, it is beginning to get darker. In the morning we can follow the stream and hopefully find our way out of here.'_ Remarked Marilla to her mare, who blinked in agreement. _'Although, I can't see either one of us resting very much.'_

Marilla had never needed rest like Irene or her father did. She could go three days without any sleep and then only require a few hours of light rest. Andrew always said it was another inheritance from her mother. Dolledhiel, being a horse, only needed four hours of light sleep per day. Marilla removed Dolledhiel's saddle, using the saddle pad to rest her head against the trunk of the nearest tree. The strong wood felt alive against her back; its steady vigor was reassuring. She could hear her mare snuffling in the dark, periodically chewing on some edible leaf or another. Glad she did not need to worry about Dolledhiel going hungry, Marilla descended into a fitful rest.

It was still the dead of night when Marilla heard shuffling and heavy footprints somewhere to her left. Opening her eyes, she called silently to Dolledhiel, _'Where are you?'_ Upon receiving no reply, Marilla froze. She was not alone, and it was not her mare that kept her current company.

'Well, look here. Fresh meat, eh boys? Pity to eat such a pretty little she-elf.'

'Hey, it is not polite to frighten your food before you eat it.'

'I want her legs.'

'I want something a little more tender, if you know what I mean.'

The voices guffawed in a grotesque chorus of coarse laughter. Marilla frantically called for Dolledhiel again while scanning the area looking for the source of the voices. She let an involuntary squeak of terror escape her lips when her eyes rested on the monstrous beings creeping closer to her. They wore some sort of crude armor and had massive rudimentary weapons pointed at her, ready to strike. Their faces were oddly distorted; they had yellow eyes and their skin, if one could call it skin, had the texture of leather. Gaping holes where a mouth should be were filled with huge, broken teeth and with a gasp Marilla noticed that the teeth were stained with blood.

'DOLLEDHIEL!' Marilla screamed in terror.

The sound of thundering hooves caused the creatures to spin around, in time to be trampled and kicked by the furious mare. Dolledhiel appeared to triple in size as she incapacitated the beings long enough for Marilla to swing on to her back and gallop through the forest, away from their attackers.

_'What __were__ those things, Marilla?'_

_'I do not know, but we must exercise great caution, meleth. This place is not as safe as it first seemed. Thank you for coming back for me, Dolledhiel.'_

_'You know that I would never leave you.'_

_'Why did you not answer me when I first called?'_

_'I was watching from not far away. I waited until the best moment to save you, delicate human.'_ The mare sounded altogether too smug.

_'Insolent mare. If you hadn't just saved my life, I might be insulted.'_

_'You should not be insulted, Marilla. I have found us the way out of the forest.'_

The mare slowed to a trot as the pair reached the opening of the forest. With intense gratitude, Marilla bent down and hugged Dolledhiel's neck with all that she had. Their new surroundings appeared much friendlier, with rolling fields and a majestic mountain range in the distance. Marilla dismounted, noting with little sorrow that Dolledhiel's saddle and bridle had been left behind. They were not necessary to control the mare, and in this particular circumstance, entirely unimportant. More important was the need to find food and some sort of shelter.

_'Actually, I would like to find out __where__ we are!'_ Dolledhiel replied to Marilla's musings.

_'Rhaich! This is so frustrating!'_

Curses!

Dolledhiel pricked her ears suddenly and looked off in the distance, raising her head to try and pick up the subtle sounds she heard.

'_What is it, Doll? Friend or enemy?'_

Without warning, the mare bounded forward into a quick canter, leaving Marilla calling after her, entirely confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_'Marilla, you are going to owe me another carrot for this!'_ The mare sounded completely pleased with herself. _'I found us some help. Follow me, meleth! One of them is like you.'_

_'One of what, mare? What is like me?' _The young woman was truly getting exasperated at her arrogant horse and her silly games.

_'One of the men! They are nice. They told me I was pretty. One of the little ones seems entirely smitten with me.'_

_'You know how I feel about men, Dolledhiel.' _Marilla was not impressed.

_'They are better then those monsters in the forest, human of mine. They are the only help available to us, so if you do not want to wander alone and be eaten by something horrific, then face your fears and follow me!'_ Dolledhiel scolded her friend rather harshly.

_'Fine! Fine, I will come, but if you hadn't noticed, you left me behind and I do not know where you are.'_

As the sun was just beginning to peek over the mountains, Dolledhiel came bounding toward Marilla, haloed by the light of the rising star. She was a beautiful sight, and Marilla marveled at her beauty, not for the first time. The little horse slowed to a walk as she approached her human, and all thoughts of her beauty fled from Marilla's mind at the mare's smug, chiding expression.

_'Come, Marilla. Trust me.'_ The mare softened as she felt how truly apprehensive Marilla was on the prospect of meeting strange men. _'You know I will always protect you.'_

_'Somehow it seems that you are the master and I am the horse, mellon nin.'_

_'Which is the way it should be, human! You may only ride at my sufferance.'_

Dolledhiel continued cajoling and teasing Marilla, encouraging her to relax until they reached a group of eight men. Never had Marilla seen such a diverse party. Four of the men were even smaller then Marilla herself, with round, innocent faces and large, hairy feet void of any footwear. Marilla found herself quite unable to be afraid of these men; although they were clearly full-grown, they had a child-like quality to them. There was another small member to their party, this one being slightly shorter than Marilla, wide-set and very hairy. His orange hair and impressive beard covered nearly all of his face save for his eyes. He carried an axe in his hands and resembled a shrunken Viking. Two of the men were tall, strong and dressed like warriors. One eyed her skeptically, but with an honest expression and one eyed her up and down with a glance that made Marilla tense and grip Dolledhiel's mane. She felt danger emanating from this man, and planned to stay well away from him.

'Have you lost your way, my lady?' a gentle voice spoke, drawing Marilla's attention to the final member of their group.

He was familiar in a manner that Marilla had never experienced before. Lean of body, he appeared as a cat ready to spring at a moment's notice. His blonde hair was held back by two small braids just above his ears which, Marilla noticed with a gasp, were delicately pointed at the ends. Unconsciously, she reached a hand up and touched her own seashell-shaped ears. His eyes were deep indigo and she found herself unable to tear her own eyes away from his intense gaze; he was absolutely mesmerizing. Deep in the pit of her stomach, she felt that _this_ man would be more danger to her then any of the others.

Shakily, Marilla finally found her voice and replied to him, 'Yes, we are lost.'

_'That is the best you can do? That man that you would make such lovely foals with speaks to you and that is your reply? Great Eru, Marilla! You have so much to learn'_ Dolledhiel's amused voice sounded in Marilla's head.

Attempting to ignore her mare's voice, Marilla tried again, a little stronger, 'My mare and I were travelling and we regrettably lost our way. Could you please direct us to the nearest town?' Her voice squeaked irritatingly on her last word.

'And what errand does such a lady as yourself have that requires her to travel without supplies and,' the dangerous man paused, 'dressed so unusually?'

'We were attacked,' Marilla began.

'By orcs! Well, milady, point them out and I shall cleave their head from their shoulders! How dare they harm a lady.' The hairy little Viking was outrageous.

'Gimli, calm yourself.' The honest-looking warrior replied. 'We are but travelers ourselves, and we go to a place where you may find kinship and assistance. We will grant you safety and companionship until we arrive there. I am Aragorn. My small, fiery friend here is Gimli,'

'Son of Gloin, at your service, lady. Never will you have a finer dwarf protector!' the little orange man bowed and waddled up to where Marilla was still perched on her mare. He offered a surprisingly large hand to her and she allowed him to help her dismount.

Somewhat exasperated, Aragorn continued, gesturing to the dangerous warrior, 'This is Boromir, a Man of Gondor. Our hobbit friends are Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam.'

'Greetings, milady. That's a fine lookin' mare you got there.' One of the little men blushed shyly.

'Be careful not to encourage her too much, Sam. Dolledhiel thinks too highly of herself as it is,' Marilla teased as Dolledhiel nuzzled Sam affectionately.

'I am Legolas.' The man with the mesmerizing eyes looked searchingly at her.

'How is it that you speak our language?' Marilla asked, perplexed.

'I too am eldar, milady.' Legolas replied, confused by her question. 'Tell us your name.'

'I am Marilla.' She replied, gluing her eyes to the ground.

'Pearl. It is suiting to you, Marilla.' he stated, while Marilla kept her eyes firmly focused anywhere but at Legolas.

A short time elapsed when no one spoke. Aragorn broke the silence first by saying, 'You must forgive our melancholy, Marilla. We are embarking on a difficult and dangerous mission, and one of our members was recently lost through defending us.'

'I am very sad to hear of your loss. Take comfort, for your friend would not want you to grieve. If he fell through defending you all, he must have loved you very much and believed in your quest.' Marilla replied, speaking to the entire group.

Another silence descended upon them, during which one of the hobbits, Marilla assumed it was Pippin wiped his eyes and Merry placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'Come, friends. Let us make our way to Lothlorien. We are in desparate need of rejuvenation.' Aragorn got everyone moving again efficiently, but not without empathy.

The rest of the day passed by with little conversation. Marilla noticed that one of the hobbits, Frodo, seemed especially weary. She approached him gently and asked him if he would like to ride Dolledhiel for a while, to let himself rest.

'That is a very kind offer, milady.' He replied 'I would be in your debt.'

'No debt exists among friends, good sir.' Marilla smiled at him. 'She will take excellent care of you, Frodo. She has taken care of me for many years.'

Aragorn gave Marilla an exceptionally grateful glance as he gently lifted Frodo up onto Dolledhiel's bare back. Marilla wondered vaguely why the entire group treated Frodo so delicately, but with such great reverence. She could see an unusual strength in the little hobbit's face, and she felt compassionate toward him and whatever the burden that he carried was.

'You have a very strong relationship with your mare, Marilla,' remarked Legolas conversationally. 'You must have been through much together.'

'She has been my guardian and friend through many trials, sir. I owe her my life and all the love I can give her. Although, often it is debatable whom is the master and whom is the horse!'

Careful not to disturb her precious cargo, Dolledhiel bobbed her head in agreement to Marilla.

'It is strange, but it seems as though she understands us. Does she speak Sindarin as well?' Legolas asked, rather jokingly.

'Quite fluently, actually.' Replied Marilla with a small smile.

Legolas stared at her blankly. 'You are not joking. I can see it on your face.'

'No, I am quite serious when I say she speaks the Common Tongue and Sindarin. Sometimes I wonder if she still speaks Horse at all.' Marilla glanced back at her mare with an exasperated but fond expression. 'Our bond is so strong that her and I can communicate mind to mind. I can speak to other horses as well, but they do not possess the same level of intelligence and understanding as my Dolledhiel. But, then again, they do not possess her bizarre sense of humour or her sarcasm either.'

'Has anyone else been able to communicate with her thus?' he inquired.

Dolledhiel shook her head.

'I suppose the answer is no, then.' Legolas laughed lightly. 'May I try, lady mare? To communicate with you?'

Dolledhiel considered him rather sagely for a moment, before sending him a simple message. _'Why did the chicken cross the road?'_

Legolas looked entirely puzzled and Marilla, wondering what her sharp-witted mare could have said now, cautiously asked him what Dolledhiel had said to him.

'She asked me why a chicken crossed the road, Marilla. Is this a riddle?' He stopped speaking when he noticed Marilla bent over double, shaking silently with laughter.

'Oh, you insolent mare. Good sir, the chicken that crossed the road is an iconic joke where I am from. It is mocking the fact that chickens have no need whatsoever to cross a road, thus the game is to come up with as absurd of a reason as possible. So overused is it that it is not even humourous in most circumstances. However, I believe my stubborn ass of a mare is trying to prove a point, that yes, she can communicate with whomever she wants. But she is also pointing out that she is not willing to divulge too much and she is not willing to share me with anyone. Is that correct, meleth nin?' Marilla took several deep breaths to contain herself.

Dolledhiel snorted indignantly at Legolas, causing the entire party to snicker at the elf's misfortune.

'My most sincere apologies, my lady,' Legolas bowed low to the mare while she haughtily swished her tail and walked away from him, toward the other hobbits. Even Frodo had a smile on his face and he scratched the mare's neck affectionately.

The next few hours were spent in relative silence, though it was a companionable tranquility, unlike the tenseness of before.

_'Dolledhiel, you really have a way of bringing people together,'_ Marilla praised her. _'Le hannon, meleth nin.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The continuation of the journey to Lothlorien passed quickly. After travelling for so long, the company was extraordinarily weary. By the time they reached a large forest, nightfall had overtaken the land once again. Legolas spoke quietly of the history of Lorien, how darkness from the mines of Moria had threatened the fair realm during the Dark Days. Gimli glanced away at the mention of the Dwarves awakening the evil within the mines.

'You ought to be careful, Marilla.' Boromir was suddenly beside her. He grasped her arm, 'They say a Sorceress lives in these woods; an Elf-Witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell.'

Marilla frantically shook off his hand and backed away, wide-eyed as Dolledhiel pinned her ears at Boromir with a rather irked expression.

'Well, here is one Dwarf she will not ensnare so easily!' Gimli boasted. 'I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!'

Suddenly, the company was surrounded by a dozen drawn arrows. Marilla started in fright; surely they would not be attacked again in such a short amount of time.

_'Look, Marilla! They are like you too!'_ Dolledhiel exclaimed in Marilla's head.

'The dwarf breathes so hard we could have shot him in the dark.' A stern voiced quipped. The voice belonged to a blond-haired man with pointed ears. He was similar in appearance to Legolas, however the warmth was lacking in his eyes; he was pure seriousness. He drew Legolas and Aragorn off to one side and the three males spoke quietly in Sindarin amongst themselves. Gimli interrupted, only to be roughly chastised by Aragorn.

'Marilla, can you tell us what they are saying?' Pippin inquired shyly.

'Only simple introductions, Pippin. Legolas appears to be known to them. Their apparent leader is named Haldir.' Marilla responded kindly to the little hobbit, giving him a gentle smile.

'You bring great evil with you.' Haldir said to Frodo. 'You can go no further!' he announced to the group.

The elves allowed the group of weary travelers to take rest in their tree-platform shelters. Through the night, Aragorn spoke urgently to Haldir, out of the reach of Marilla's hearing. In her heart, she felt an odd foreboding, yet a strange familiarity within the forest of Lothlorien. She had the strangest suspicion that she had an opportunity to learn much here, of her past, her potential future choices and her mother. Her mother? Where had that thought come from? Marilla glanced at Dolledhiel, who was contentedly grazing below the elves' homes.

_'Marilla, Daughter of Aerlinniel. Welcome home, child.'_ A soft voice caressed Marilla's mind, almost before she recognized what happened. The voice did not belong to Dolledhiel. The speaker sounded feminine, strong and otherworldly. Eventually, Marilla came back to herself and began to feel frightened. No one else had been able to contact her in this way. And how did this voice know her mother's name? Her mother's name… Marilla had never heard it before.

_Aerlinniel._ Song. Melody. Her mother's name was Aerlinniel.

'Are you alright, milady?' Sam's gentle voice barely made its way through Marilla's hazy thoughts. She hardly felt the gentle touch of the hobbit's hand on her shoulder. She rose and started to walk, unsure of where her intended destination was. She was stopped by a firm grip on her arms and was abruptly brought back to the forest of Lothlorien, where she vaguely noted that the sun was beginning to rise.

'Best not wander too far, milady.' Boromir sounded noisy and harsh after hearing the ethereal voice in her mind. 'These elves seem to have forgotten their legendary courtesy and we do not want you to offend them.'

Marilla was physically incapable of anything but looking up at him wide-eyed, distressed and entirely confused. Her heart raced and her breathing became laboured when she finally wrenched herself free of his grasp and stumbled back to the others. Dolledhiel met her and inquired as to what was bothering her but Marilla was yet unable to answer. She shakily wrapped her arms around the mare's neck and took several deep breaths, attempting to calm her frayed nerves.

'They have agreed to lead us to Lothlorien, Marilla. However, we all must be blindfolded; the location is a carefully guarded secret.' Legolas stated.

Getting a closer look at her expression, Legolas worriedly asked her if she was alright. Marilla was not able to answer, as one of the guards came behind her and tried to place the blindfold over her eyes. She gasped and involuntarily leapt away from the man, trembling slightly. She clutched tightly to Dolledhiel's mane, holding fiercely to the only thing she felt she could trust.

Legolas knew something had happened to frighten the young elleth in the past; he could see it in her eyes, in her actions. However, now she seemed more distressed than usual. He murmured a few words to the guard that attempted to blindfold her and then took the blindfold to her himself.

'I know you are frightened now, mellon nin, but we must wear these cloths over our eyes for now. Once we reach the city, I will do my best to help you, but right now we have to make haste and reach Lothlorien.' He spoke soothingly, as one would speak to a frightened horse.

The anxious young woman turned her eyes to him and Legolas was astounded by the depth of terror and pain he spied within their depths. Summoning her courage, Marilla nodded silently to Legolas and turned her back to him so he could place the rough fabric over her eyes. He gently moved the hair from her face and knotted the blindfold, not too tightly. Softly he whispered in her ear, 'Hold my hand. I will guide you; though I also must wear a blindfold, I have visited these forests before. These elves are my kin and I will ensure no harm comes to you. Trust me.'

Dolledhiel gently nosed Marilla and spoke a few calming words to her. Legolas, now blindfolded as well firmly gripped Marilla's hand and together, the fellowship began to make its way to Lothlorien.

_'What happened back there? What caused you such distress? Did Boromir say something? Did one of the guards offend you?'_ Dolledhiel kept up a running inquiry, which managed to somewhat irritate Marilla while also creating a comforting feeling of familiarity.

_'I heard a voice, Doll. It said 'Marilla, Daughter of Aerlinniel. Welcome home, child.' I do not know who said it or how they knew my name or who my mother was. I did not know my mother's name before now, assuming the voice spoke true. It troubled me and so I went into the woods and ran into Boromir. He did not hurt me, but he frightens me more than the other men. I suppose I just felt confused, Doll. Thank you for your comfort.'_

Marilla felt a soft nose touch her hand and she relaxed at the reassuring closeness of her mare. With some level of surprise she noted to herself how soothing Legolas' presence was as well. She passed it off as a matter of his kindness to her earlier.

'Behold Caras Galadhron, the heart of Elvendom on Earth. Realm of Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light. I have received word that you all may remove your blindfolds; you are friends here.' Haldir announced to the entire company as Dolledhiel was led off to the stables with a simple parting to her human.

Marilla gasped as she gazed upon the beauty of the city. Never before had she seen such a glorious sight and she strongly doubted that she would ever see such exquisiteness again. Lit by a soft and silver light, the city was built within the trees itself, with ornate staircases leading throughout the forest from place to place. In the center of the city, a dazzling pavilion nestling within the largest tree in the wood increased the splendor of Lothlorien tenfold. Mellifluous harmonies of many birds added to the delicate singing of the elves within their peaceful home.

Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen,  
Yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!  
yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva,  
Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni  
ómaryo airetári-lírinen.

Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?

An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo  
ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë,  
ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë;  
ar sindanóriello caita mornië  
i falmalinnar imbe met, ar hísië  
untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë.  
Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!

Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar.  
Nai elyë hiruva. Namárië!

Ah! like gold fall the leaves in the wind, long years numberless as the wings of trees! The long years have passed like swift draughts of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West, beneath the blue vaults of Varda wherein the stars tremble in the song of her voice, holy and queenly.

Who now shall refill the cup for me?

For now the Kindler, Varda, the Queen of the Stars, from Mount Everwhite has uplifted her hands like clouds, and all paths are drowned deep in shadow; and out of a grey country darkness lies on the foaming waves between us, and mist covers the jewels of Calacirya for ever. Now lost, lost to those from the East is Valimar!

Farewell! Maybe thou shalt find Valimar. Maybe even thou shalt find it! Farewell!

'The sight of Lothlorien is almost enough to forget about the harsh reality of the world.' Legolas whispered to Marilla.

'Indeed, I have never seen anything more beautiful.' She replied shyly.

'I have beheld one single item more lovely than the Golden City, Marilla. Unfortunately, as with most such beautiful things, one often fears of losing them. I fear that all too soon this pretty possession that I once spied may be taken from me.' He gazed searchingly into her eyes. To her chagrin, Marilla felt her cheeks warm when she returned his glance and she looked quickly back to scan the grandeur of the city.

'It is my prayer that you may keep this loveliness, good sir, since it seems to mean so much to you. The world is lacking in beauty.'

The company was led among the staircases toward the center pavilion. Upon arrival, two unearthly beings stood waiting for them; the Lord Celebron and the Lady of Light, Galadriel. Both were tall, fair and held an intense wisdom in their eyes. Galadriel was truly lovely, perhaps the only Lady fit to rule such a realm as Lothlorien. Celebron addressed the group first.

'The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here and nine set out from Rivendell, but this is a different Nine.' He looked straight through Marilla. 'Tell me, where is Gandalf? I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar.'

'Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow.' The Lady of Light answered her mate, clearly grieved.

'He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. We went needlessly into the net of Moria.' Legolas replied to the lady with heavy sadness weighing down his tone.

'Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Kazad-Dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin, for the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief.'

'What now becomes of this Fellowship?' Celeborn asked of the group. 'Without Gandalf, hope is lost.'

Marilla almost interrupted the great Lord, but bit her lip to hold back her words. Hope must never be lost! We can never believe that or surely all will fall apart!

'The quest stands upon the edge of a knife.' Galadriel stated, making strong eye contact with Marilla, who returned her glance with a humble look of her own. 'Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled! Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace.'

The Fellowship retreated to their resting area, grateful for the opportunity to cleanse themselves, body and spirit and rejuvenate their moral through peaceful slumber. Marilla found a simple dress of light blue and slipped it over her head, once she had bathed in a stream where a female elf had promised her privacy. Perched on a rock near her companions' pavilion, listening to the lament the elves were singing for Gandalf, the voice that she now recognized as Galadriel sounded through her head for a second time.

_'Marilla, daughter of Aerlinniel. Though you are weary, I require your presence. Come, dear girl, and I will assist you in determining your path.'_

Unsure of how to reply, Marilla made her way silently to the heart of the city, where she knew she would find the Lady of Light. Perhaps she should feel apprehensive, but the young woman had a strong sense of kinship with Galadriel, for no apparent reason. After all, why should she, a lowly girl with no family, feel so comfortable around the Queen of such a land? Regardless, Marilla travelled on, unable to squash the curiosity that had risen in her chest. From his bedroll, Legolas saw a blue silhouette glide softly by and rose quickly to follow her.

'You are welcome here, Granddaughter. Do not fear, for I wish only to help you. You have a great purpose, should you choose to accept your destiny. Be of good spirit, for I have faith that you will complete your duty with the sweetness, loyalty and grace that you already possess.' The Lady addressed Marilla directly, stepping forward and lightly touching her shoulder.

'I do not know what you are talking of, milady. However, I cannot help but trust you and I will do my best to please you. I want to be of service in any way that I can manage.' Marilla bowed her head, still in awe of the beautiful Galadriel.

'I am glad you have joined us, Legolas son of Thranduil. I may have need of your assistance this night. Come, and you will see many things. Things that have been, things that are and things that have not yet come to pass.'

Galadriel showed Marilla to the Mirror and beckoned for her to peer into its depths. At first glance, Marilla saw only crystal water and she peered back up at the Lady of Light, who gave her a significant look. Marilla lowered her eyes back into the water and to her surprise, the liquid began to stir. She saw Menel-Ando Farm, where Irene was teaching a lesson to a group of young girls. Then, an image of Irene and Fernando's wedding. Irene looked like a goddess in her simple gown as she exchanged vows with her groom. The next scene showed Irene, still in her wedding attire, crying bitterly in Marilla's bedroom, laying a bundle of forget-me-nots on her pillow. Marilla struggled to breathe at her best friend's sorrow. She longed to reach out and comfort her.

'Do not touch the water, lest you lose this image.' The Lady of Light warned.

The water shifted again. It showed a lovely female elf walking through the forests of Lothlorien. She was small for an elf, with flaxen hair and fair features. She was strolling along humming to herself, stopping here and there to pluck a flower or two. Glancing up, Marilla noted with a gasp that the elleth had one eye of deepest sapphire and one eye of brilliant, forest green. Transfixed by the picture of her mother, Marilla could not have torn her eyes away for anything. Aerlinniel eventually reached the pavilion that belonged to Galadriel.

'Mae govannen, Gala-Nana!' Aerlinniel all but bounced into Galadriel's arms.

Well met, Light-Mother!

' Mára aurë, Aerlinniel. Manen nalyë?' Galadriel laughed at the young elleth in her arms.

Hello, Aerlinniel. How are you?

'I am ready for my lesson! I have been practicing and I even made Ada laugh last night! You know how serious he is!' The young girl bubbled excitedly.

'Then you must have mastered Laer Lalaith in order to make your Ada even smile. I am proud of you, dear Granddaughter! Perhaps you are prepared to learn Laer Vanwa now?'

Laughter Song - Lost Song

'Yes! Yes, please Gala-Nana!' Aerlinniel could hardly contain her joy at learning the next song.

'First, please recite the Five for me, Aerlinniel.'

'Laer Lalaith is the Laughter Song. Laer Vanwa makes you cry…' The young elleth was suddenly very serious. 'Glawar is the Healing Song and Fuin is the Fear song. And then there is the Death Song.'

'What is the Death Song called, Aerlinniel?'

'I don't like to say it. It does not taste good in my mouth!' Aerlinniel looked at the ground.

'I know, beloved. It does not taste good in anyone's mouth.' Galadriel gently took one of Aerlinniel's hands and kissed it. 'But it is important to know; you have been entrusted with this destiny and you must study as best as you can. I know you will never misuse these Songs, for your heart is pure. This is why you have received this gift.'

Taking a deep breath, Aerlinniel stated, 'The Death Song is called Laer Gurth.'

Transfixed by the images before her, Marilla stood fixed to the spot where she gazed deeply into the mirror. Her mother! Why, she must have been much younger then Marilla herself was now. What were these Songs? What significance did they hold now for Aerlinniel's daughter? Why did the Mirror choose these images to show?

Suddenly, the water began to ripple once more. More images flitted across the water, dark images that Marilla longed to look away from. Faster and faster different scenes scattered across her vision; an eye of red fire, many elves fighting many orcs, men dying, a white wizard, trees coming to life only to be burned by evil beings and Frodo, little Frodo inside a burning mountain, all alone with a bleeding hand. She saw Legolas, alone and crying, stepping foot into a ship and great black horses with riders clad in black armor overtaking Lothlorien. She saw her mother beside a huge being that had a vaguely human form. He was clad in black armor and did not have a visible face. He had a simple ring on his finger as the only ornamentation on his body.

The image changed one final time. A young man. He had curly brown hair and a sweet smile. He knelt to the ground and patted a large white dog on the head and laughed as the dog licked his face. On closer inspection, Marilla saw his eyes. He had one eye of deepest sapphire and one eye of brilliant, forest green. Marilla took a shuddering breath, unaware of the tears streaming down her cheeks. With one slender finger, she reached forward, trying to touch the young man's beloved face. Upon contact with her finger, the water rippled and every image faded, remaining only within Marilla's heart.

'That's my son!' Marilla sobbed with the cries of one with a broken heart. Unsure of what to do, Legolas rushed to her side and awkwardly touched her shoulder. Hysterical, Marilla clutched to him in a fierce embrace, seeking any sort of comfort available. Galadriel knelt before the stricken elleth and stroked her cheek.

'He has grown into a good man, Granddaughter. He is strong and kind. The sins of his father are absent from his heart. He was raised by good people who love him very much. Do not fear for him; he knows of your love and he returns it.' A single tear made its way down Galadriel's face, blinking in the dim light and landing on Marilla's hand. The Lady of Light whispered a few melodious words to the miserable elleth and she relaxed into a fitful slumber.

'Legolas, take her back to her bedroll. Ensure she is not awakened; her mind requires time to process all she has learned. Her purpose will become clear with time. I implore you, please do not leave her side.' With that, the Lady Galadriel made her way exhaustedly to her own bed to seek comfort and rest with her husband.


End file.
